1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an input system.
2. Description of Related Art
Input devices of computers such as keyboards include instructions, symbols, and characters. These instructions, symbols, and characters are typed into the computer through the keyboards. When teachers or presenters use projectors to show something, teachers or presenters have to enter data with the keyboards to activate functions of “Page down”, “Page up”, “Full screen”, and so on, which is inconvenient.